


I Know You.

by JustAnEvildoer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Edward Nygma, Bisexual Male Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hallucinations, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Memories, Memory Loss, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Murderers, POV Edward Nygma, Romantic Fluff, Science Fiction, Serial Killers, Slash, Spoilers, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnEvildoer/pseuds/JustAnEvildoer
Summary: "I know you. I understand you. I can help you. I really can. But I won't do that, not knowing, that you want that help. - saying it, Oswald lied down his hand on a cheek of a taller man. - You have to say it to me. Come to me and say it to me."





	I Know You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I publish something in English (before, I published my works only in my language), so please be considered about it. I tried as hard as I can and I corrected it multiple times, but that doesn't mean there's no chance for a mistake here.
> 
> About the plot - I started to write it shortly after finishing season 4 and when season 5 came out I decided to finish it. I don't think it affect the plot tho, but I thought it's better to let you know. Anyways, hope you like it, enjoy!
> 
> P.S.: Ah, also in my dictionary a word "cobra" means a man with glasses, I'm not really sure about that, so please tell me in the comments, if it's a wrong definition or not.

He came back as always tired after his work. Well... pseudo work. After all, his "work" was mostly raising money obtained thanks to the winnings of the self-proclaimed Grundy, on the ring in the Narrows District. Brown-haired man took off his glittering, green tuxedo and hung it on a rack, standing next to him. The same he did with his black hat.

Suddenly, he heard a rolling, but quick noise of the shoes bumping at the floor, getting closer to him. Shortly thereafter in a pathway stood an owner of this step, thereon closing Edward in a tight, yet absolutely tender hug. 

\- You're finally home...! I missed you so much... - declared a short man, immediately afterwards edging away from Nygma, albeit still embracing his arms. Brown-eyed, on the other hand, looked with disbelief at a black-haired human. - well. We missed. - Penguin, because he was a person embracing him, smiled adorably and then laughed shortly. 

\- Oswald...? - Ed was looking stunned at Cobblepot, not knowing overly how to react. - What... What are you doing here? - he asked finally, whereupon green-eyed wondered a little. 

\- Why "what am I doing here"? Darling, are you feeling alright? - Oswald looked a little worried at Nygma. - Ah, what am I talking about...! You're probably tired. And hungry. Specially we waited with Martin for you with a supper. - he declared, rubbing lightly arms of a cobra and smiling again. - I made pancakes. I know how much you like them. 

\- You made...? 

Black-haired man giggled. 

\- Yes. I made. I know, I don't do anything myself too often. But I decided that this time, I'll do something on my own. In the end, you deserve it after that rough week. - after saying it, Cobblepot stood on top of his toes and kissed softly Edward's lips. Pupils of a brown-haired man opened out significantly in yet bigger surprise.

\- O..Oswald...? - Nygma looked questioningly at a shorter man. 

\- Yes? - Oswald again caught an eye contact with a cobra. 

Edward went quiet for a moment, standing with a slightly open mouth. Did Oswald, indeed, didn't want to get revenge on him...? And besides... he was at his home... saying about some Martin... did a supper for him... **kissed** him... But in that case this... this had to be a dream. Or another hallucination, such as those which he had yet some time ago, after the pills. Yes. This was the only logical explanation of this situation. Actually, there was no over option. But... why he had precisely this imagination...? 

\- ...you love me...? - asked Edward, wanting to check out some theory. Oswald was looking at him with surprise for a moment. Thereon, he snorted shortly with laughter, apparently confused with this question. 

\- What question is that? Of course! After all, we're a marriage! 

\- A marriage...? - Nygma again widened his eyes at the man. What was... What was he dreaming about in general? A marriage? Why... 

Cobblepot looked again worried at a brown-eyed. 

\- Ed, what's happening...? Do you want me to call a doctor...? Darling, it's me, Oswald, I think you recognize me, don't you? How many fingers do you see?! - he shouted, showing a taller man three fingers. Penguin's grief quickly changed into an alarm or maybe even a fright. 

Edward sighed inwardly. If it's his dream... He decided to play according to the cast roles here, for now. After all he needed to gen up on what's going on... Why... Why Oswald was his husband in this dream? It... It was weird... However... it reminded Nygma a little those old times, when they lived together and when everything was okay yet... 

\- ...three. I'm sorry, that was a joke... honey. - cobra gave Cobblepot a smile. 

\- A joke...? - Oswald was analyzing Edward's words for a moment. Shortly after though, he frowned lightly and blew out his cheeks. - T-That wasn't funny...! You scared me...!! - he shouted, accenting his words with hilarious, yet cute expressions, like he had in a habit, when he was annoyed. 

\- I'm sorry, Oswald. I didn't think. 

Black-haired man stood back from Edward and turned sideways, evidently a little offended. Regardless though, he peeked from time to time at Nygma, waiting for him to continue his apology. 

Brown-eyed was thinking for a moment, what he's supposed to do in this dream, as Oswald's **husband**. In the end, after going over his next steps, he came up to Cobblepot and hugged him fondly. 

\- I'm really sorry, darling. Can I make it up to you, in some way? - he asked, looking at a slightly blushed Penguin's face. He never saw him like... that. And he must have admit that he looked... sort of... cute...? 

\- W-Well... - Oswald spoke up, after a good while. - Y-You could... you could kiss me... Of course, if you won't be busy making up some another, stupid joke. - he spluttered. Edward, not really knowing exactly why, casually smiled. 

\- I won't. - a cobra laid his hand on a shorter man's cheek and then directed his head, so as to they could be face to face. Thereon, he gave Oswald a kiss, just as he wanted. Oddly enough... he didn't feel awkwardly with it at all... nor bad... He felt different and... really nice... 

Cobblepot practically immediately returned a kiss. 

\- Don't joke like that again. - declared a black-haired man, shortly after standing clear of Ed's lips. 

\- Noted. - Nygma rejoined, whereon Oswald smiled lightly. Brown-eyed returned a smile. 

He didn't know exactly why... but when he was next to Oswald, he felt fully happy. It was always like that. No matter what happened. No matter how mad he was at him at the particular moment. Beside him, he felt peace, happiness, fulfillment... He felt... Simply safe. After all, Oswald was the only one who wholly knew him and understood him. That, Edward had to own him a hundred percent. 

\- So. Shall we go eat something? - asked Cobblepot, whereat Nygma agreed instantly. Although this was a dream, he felt really hungry.

Thereon a shorter man moved forward and a cobra followed him, beforehand yet taking off his shoes. A moment later, they came in into a cozy dining room. A pleasant smell of a sweet pastry and a maple syrup was spreading all over. One of the chairs was already taken by a curly-haired boy... 

Edward didn't recognize him at first, however at last, he recalled who was he. It was that boy, whom he helped Oswald to save, shortly after his escape from Arkham. Curly-haired boy, seeing Nygma, immediately stood up from a chair and ran to him to, afterwards, hug him tightly. A cobra didn't understand overly, why this kid was cuddling up to him, albeit for all that, he hugged a boy back, wanting to know what will happen next. 

A kid was snuggling up to him any more, to move away from Ed a moment later. Then, the boy took to a hand his pocketbook, hanging around his neck and a small pencil, to write something on a paper sheet. Shortly after, he inverted this notebook, so Nygma could see it's front. On a paper, there was a writing "I missed you, dad.". Edward looked at the boy's face, surprised once again. The kid was smiling. "Dad", huh...? Brown-haired man, smiled back to him. 

\- I missed you too... son. - he answered, after a moment. 

\- He didn't want to eat anything or go to sleep, until he'll see his father. - declared Oswald, smiling warmly. - I told him, that you'll come back late, but he didn't want to listen to me. 

After these words, Martin began to write something again, in his pocketbook. In the end, he showed the paper with his another declamation, to a black-haired man. 

\- You're right. He came back sooner. - Cobblepot smiled to himself wider, taking a look at Edward. - Anyway, Martin, come back to the table now, dad is hungry and you're probably too. - said firmly green-eyed, whereat the boy ran up to his seat and jumped on a chair. Thereon, also Oswald sat beside the table, as well as Nygma after him. 

After the finished supper, Cobblepot put Martin to bed and got into the room, which looked like a bedroom and in which now, without a rhyme or reason, Edward was located. However, he rather shouldn't be surprised, because of this sudden dislocation. After all, this was a dream. Or hallucination. Whatever, it was still coming out the same. 

\- He fell asleep. - declared a black-haired man, appearing at the doorstep and then walking towards the bed, where Ed was already lying. 

\- That's good... - said brown-haired man, anew analyzing the situation in his thoughts. Well, in fact in thoughts of his thoughts, how stupid it wouldn't sound. 

Oswald smiled at these words to Nygma, thereon got in a bed and lied down next to him. Shortly after, Penguin hugged to Edward, snuggling up to his chest. Brown-haired man cuddled him back, caressing Cobblepot's back. 

\- Ed. 

\- What's that, Oswald? 

\- You won't leave me again, right? - a shorter man, looked straight into Nygma's eyes. - I know, I asked you about that many times... But I need to be sure that you won't betray me again... won't leave me... I want... I want things to stay like this. I love you, Ed. I don't want to start to hate you again. Or want to get revenge on you. I want to live with you, you as my husband. It's possible, isn't it?

\- Well... - Nygma got stunned on green-eyed's words. He didn't know what to answer. Although it was a dream, a pure fiction in his head, even though he could say anything and this wouldn't affect his reality at all, he didn't know. Would... would he be able to live with him peacefully...? Like in the past...? Would he be able to stay with him...? 

Oswald was... was the only person who truly understood him. Knew him. As well his good side, as the bad side. A person, who many times helped him, supported him... Even got him out off the asylum. At the same time, he was a person, who was in love with him... A person, who killed his lover, his of blessed memory Isabella... 

\- Ed? - Cobblepot spoken up, evidently concerned and stressed with a fact that Edward wasn't answering for so long. 

\- I'm sorry, that... That is a hard question... - brown-haired man looked into Oswald's eyes. - I... You're really important to me, Oswald... I miss you... But... You killed Isabella and... those all things that happened between us... Yes, I know that a part of them was my fault... yet... I don't know... I... I would like to be beside you... I really would. But... I don't know, if I could again... I don't know... especially now, when... when he wants to take a bigger control over me... 

\- Riddler, huh? Again? 

\- Yes... Again... But... Now, it's worse... Like... Like he's trying to take me... I... can't be Ed anymore, Oswald... He wants to take over me... He wants the full power over this body... - saying this, Nygma looked at his hands. - I doubt, that I could fight with him any longer... 

\- Ed. Look at me. - Cobblepot spoken up, whereupon brown-eyed turned his sight again at him. - I know you. I understand you. I can help you. I really can. But I won't do that, not knowing, that you want that help. - saying it, Oswald lied down his hand on a cheek of a taller man. - You have to say it to me. Come to me and say it to me. 

\- Say...? - Edward wondered a little. - But you hate me... 

\- Is that so? If it would be like that, would I save you from the death? Would I advise you against your relationship with Lee? 

Nygma didn't make it to answer to this question, because thereon, he woke up. But not in the Narrows. He woke up in the white and gray room, on a tin table. Around him there was a huge amount of a different equipment, cables or even devices, which you could find in the hospital, beside the operating table. 

\- You woke up. - he heard a voice, which an owner he saw almost immediately, after his statement. It was Hugo Strange. But what was he doing here...? No... What Ed himself was doing here?

Suddenly in front of his eyes flashed up the whole course of events, which he experienced yet before his dream. Lee... He killed her... And she him. But in that case... Why was he alive...? 

\- You're probably wondering, why you're alive. I'll tell you. Penguin sent you. And miss Thompkins. He told me to fix you. - Hugo declared honestly, sitting beside one of his devices, next to Edward. Brown-haired man widen his eyes on Strange. 

\- Penguin...? 

\- Penguin. 

\- ...did he tell something...? Did he want something in return?? 

\- No. His people sent you. Besides, you had an interesting dream, Edward. I didn't expect that from all people, you'll dream precisely about Penguin... Indeed, interesting. - he declared, whereat Nygma looked still surprised, yet at the same time kind of curious at Hugo. 

\- "Interesting"? 

\- The measure, I gave you, has a property of creating dreams, in which appears a person that you invest with a deeply romantic feeling... Who you love. - saying that, Strange looked at Edward. 

Brown-haired man's pupils widen again. A person, that he loves...? That makes no sense... After all... he dreamt about **Oswald**... And that was impossible. He didn't "invest" him with this kind of feeling. He was sure of it a…

Nygma got stunned. As a matter of fact... He never thought about it... Never thought about a possibility of him loving Penguin. But now, when he thought of it... When he went back to all those memories, moments spent with Oswald and even a dream... it turned out as a not so preclusive option... And even, when he calculated it... there was a 98% of possibility that... that he was in love with Cobblepot. The last 2% was the rest of his feelings for Lee. 

Right. Lee. 

\- Where's Lee? - Edward spoke up again to a doctor Strange. 

\- In another room. She woke up a way before you. 

\- In what room? 

\- Unfortunately, Edward, I can't tell you that... - rejoined Hugo, preparing some syringe, however Nygma couldn't see it, because a bald man was standing with his back to him at this moment. 

\- ...why? - asked Ed, starting to be lightly suspicious over Strange, after his words.

\- I think you're gonna know soon. - said Hugo, turning around, to be face to face with a brown-haired man and fastly injecting a syringe in a cobra's neck. 

Nygma spluttered heavily, surprised and confused at the same time. Probably he would've held the man's attack off, if not the other substance, which prevented his any move. 

Shortly after, Edward fell into a coma, which lasted a few more hours. And after that he never reminded himself anything from the events, which happened in his dream or during his awakening.


End file.
